Hetalia Poetry
by AnieMewManga
Summary: A collection of random poems and haikus. Based entirely off of the characters so nothing is historical. All are written from boredom, and are not too "professional". However, they deal with the sadder side of Hetalia. (Slight mentions of alcohol, stress, neglect, and depression. You have been warned)
1. Chapter 1: Haikus

Anie: Here are the results of freetime, boredom, and a school notebook. Enjoy my attempts at some Hetalia haikus!

( I want to keep it up to the reader on what view the poem is from. However, if anyone is too confused to figure it out on their own, feel free to comment or PM me.)

(Also, these poems are based off of the **_characters_** and the _**personalities**_ and the problems the characters **_might _**have.**_ Nothing_** historical.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

….

_Untitled_

Always walk forward

Do not cling to the past

Become the hero.

* * *

_Invisible_

Why am I ignored?

Why am I invisible?

At least see me….once….

* * *

_Vanished_

Gone before my eyes

My love vanished from my life

Left me, for-ev-er…

* * *

_Traditions_

I feel so ancient

Everyone changed around me

Goodbye, my old ways…

* * *

_Abandoned_

Please don't leave me here

Please don't abandon me here

Please stay by my side

* * *

_Small_

Why can't they see me?

Though I'm small, my dreams are big

I will show them all

* * *

_Trust_

Who is there to trust?

You're going to leave me too

I let you all down

* * *

Anie: I'm sorry if they seem so sad. I don't know why, but my poems seem to focus on the sadder side of Hetalia. Also, each poem is taken from the view of a certain character. However, some poems are able to be taken from the view of more two or more characters. I say again, I want to keep it up to the reader on what view the poem is from. However, if anyone is too confused to figure it out on their own, feel free to comment or PM me. Thank you for reading! *grins*


	2. Chapter 2: Poems & Drabbles

Anie: Back with more~ I decided to put this on another chapter because there are no more haikus (for now).

( I want to keep it up to the reader on what view the poem is from. However, if anyone is too confused to figure it out on their own, feel free to comment or PM me.)

(Also, these poems are based off of the **_characters_** and the _**personalities**_ and the problems the characters **_might _** have.**_ Nothing_** historical.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

….

_Cold_

Cold.

Is that how they see me?

I have feelings too

Fears, hopes, dreams….

Why can't they see,

I just want to be friends….

* * *

_Untitled_

I'm not as tough as they say

I'm weak and weary inside

I'm scared, though no one knows it….

* * *

_Insecurity_

I push them away

I hide from their prying eyes

They expect so much from me

I can't do this anymore!

I let you all down

* * *

_Love_

Don't they care?

I have emotions, too

Can't they see?

My heart still beats

Why can't they see,

I need love too

* * *

_Goodbye_

Why did you go?

My heart breaks at the sight

Of you all grown up. Independent.

You don't need me anymore

But, even so….

The pain of goodbye still haunts me

* * *

_Smile_

Your words still hurt, though I know you don't mean them

You've created a wall, to protect yourself

You have been hurt too much in the past

So I put on a smile, and take the pain away

Just for once, I hope to make you smile….

* * *

_Monotone_

Emotionless.

That's what they call me

Monotone.

They say I feel nothing

Stone cold.

They are wrong.

Every word hurts.

I just don't know how to show how I feel

Is that so bad?

* * *

_Little Brother_

Where did you go?

I miss you, you know that?

By protecting you, that day,

You changed.

I know you're still there

I still love you

I just miss your old self

I miss you, bruder.

* * *

Anie: I really, really, don't know why my wandering mind has to come up with the saddest things. Oh well, it cannot be helped, now can it? Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: More Poems and Drabbles

Anie: I'm trying to keep it at two pages per chapter, so~ On with the show!

( I want to keep it up to the reader on what view the poem is from. However, if anyone is too confused to figure it out on their own, feel free to comment or PM me.)

(Also, these poems are based off of the **_characters_** and the _**personalities**_ and the problems the characters **_might _**have.**_ Nothing_** historical.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

…...

_Childish_

Brother dearest.

Why do you insist I call you that?

I am not a child anymore!

Though…..I might…..just once…..

Onii-chan~

* * *

_Untitled_

I yell, with a grinning face

And try to keep everyone happy

Seriousness isn't my thing

Laugh for me, da ze~

* * *

_Untitled_

Emotions

They baffle me

I have never known how to show them

Only few can find the subtle hints to reveal how I feel

My eyes are a big clue, so is my voice

I just hope they realize

I have emotions

Even if I cannot show them

* * *

_The Pain of Power_

No one understands

No one gets why I don't try

Why I don't work hard to get to the top

Why I try to pull others down with me

I know why

I've seen the destruction

The damage caused

I don't want anyone else to go through the same

The pain of power

* * *

_Influence_

I look around and see the change

Why am I so easily influenced?

Why do others shun me for what they've caused?

Everything those ignorant minds know me for

Was because of them

And their influence

* * *

_Friend?_

Won't you be my friend?

I promise I'll work harder

I promise I won't cry

I'll do whatever it takes

So, won't you be my friend?

* * *

_Untitled_

They're all surprised when they hear it

They all tell me I should stop

I ignore their wishes

I don't deserve their pity

They don't understand

It gives me courage

It makes me strong

Everyone is surprised

When they hear

I drink

* * *

_Beautiful_

I look around me

Girls surround me with their exotic faces

I just stand, boring and plain

I _reek _of the fish my island is known for

I will never be as beautiful as my friends

* * *

_Ignored_

Why am I never noticed?

Why is _he_ better than me?

What does he have that I don't have?

Why am I never good enough for them?

I am still a human being.

I deserve some respect.

My emotions matter, too.

…..Don't they?

* * *

_Overrated_

Immortality.

Everyone wants it.

Everlasting youth.

They risk their lives for it.

To live forever….

It's not all what it's cracked up to be.

I should know.

To live forever, without death.

It's a pain really.

Watching loved ones die around you, unable to do anything.

Feeling every bit of pain from that "fatal" wound,

The one that was supposed to kill you,

But not dying.

The pain won't stop.

Immortality is overrated.

I should know.

* * *

_Until I Met Him_

I loved her.

She loves another.

Yet she never told me.

Instead, she crushed my heart to bits.

How cruel.

I was broken and alone.

Until I met him.

I always thought I was straight.

Until I met him.

He has the sweetest personality.

And even though I never thought twice about him before,

He comforted me.

And now, he's my whole world. :)

* * *

Anie: Up with chapter three, I feel good. Though I usually encourage constructive criticism, these "poems" are nothing more than random doodles form a notebook I decided to type up. Nothing too serious. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
